


Memories

by Roselle_Storm



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Loneliness, Memories, Past Child Abuse, Post-Whole Cake Island, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, reacting to past memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm
Summary: The Strawhat Pirates have docked at an island but Sanji senses that something is going to change. What happens when they are trapped and to escape, they must watch all the past and repressed painful memories of the crew. What hurtful things will be brought up?
Comments: 71
Kudos: 207





	1. Usopp

It was a nice day aboard the Sunny. Sanji was in the galley, preparing cold desserts before he headed up to the deck with the tray.

“Robin-chan, Nami-san, some jelly for you?” 

“Thank you.” The raven smiled, extra hands appearing to take the cup.

“Thank you, Sanji-kun.” 

It was such a peaceful day that Sanji had no intention of going overboard on his praise on the ladies. “Oi you bastards, come and get your jellies before they become warm.” 

“Jelly!!” Luffy shot towards him which Sanji expertly dodged. “Here.” He passed one to Chopper, Franky and Usopp who thanked him before placing one on the table next to Brook. “Yohoho. Thank you, Sanji-san. Do you have any song request?” 

“Not at the moment,” Sanji gave the skeleton a smile before going to look for the swordsman. He placed Zoro’s jelly beside him before nudging the sleeping man with his leg.

“Oi, marimo. Wake up.”

“Guys! There’s an island ahead!” Usopp yelled.

“Cool! Let’s go!” Luffy cheered. “Nami. Let’s go explore!”

“Hai, hai. But not for long. We don’t want the log pose to reset.” Nami said standing up.

The ship passed through what seems to be a veil and Zoro opened his eye. “Luffy, ero cook.”

Sanji lit a cigarette and sucked in the smoke. “It doesn’t feel evil so it should be fine.” Luffy told them quietly.

Sanji blew out the smoke. “I hope you’re right.” He had a very uncomfortable feeling that something was going to change here.

Zoro finished his jelly and got to his feet, watching as the Sunny neared the island.

“Yahoo! Let’s go explore! Sanji pirate bento!!” Luffy yelled excitedly.

Nami sighed, shaking her head. “Usopp, Zoro go with him. Please keep him out of trouble.” Sanji handed everyone their bentos and Luffy launched himself off the ship.

“Yohohoho. I wouldn’t worry so much, Nami-san.” Brook smiled. “It seems as if this is not an inhabited island.”

“Still. Who knows with Luffy.”

Zoro agreed readily, wanting to keep an eye on this island. “There’s a cave!”

“I’ll keep watch.” Sanji volunteered. Nami nodded. “Alright, we should be back by sundown.”

All of them headed off into their own directions and Sanji watched them go before he headed to the galley to plan the dinner menu. 

* * *

Sanji opened his eyes to see grey rocks above him. What were they called? Oh right, stalactites. Wait.

The chef sat upright, immediately on alert. He couldn’t sense any danger with his observation haki but he could sense his crew members nearby.

“What happened?”

“What are we doing here?”

“Luffy! I told you not to touch that!” Usopp’s voice rang out clearly among the confusion.

Sanji sighed. Of course, Luffy did something.

“What did our shitty captain do now?” Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette.

“Sanji?! You’re here too?” Nami asked.

“Yeah. I don’t know why but I woke up here.”

“There was this huugeeee jewel! So, I touched it. Then we woke up here. With everyone.” Luffy explained.

At that moment, Robin, Franky and Brook each appeared from one of the many tunnels. “It seems like there is no escape. Every tunnel you take will lead you back here.” Robin said thoughtfully. “I hope we don’t starve to death.”

Sanji shuddered at that, hating if that would happen again. “Ah, please don’t joke about such things, Robin-chan.”

“Welcome Strawhat Pirates!” A disembowelled voice suddenly said.

Sanji searched for the person talking but nothing showed up even with observation haki.

“Don’t bother looking for me. It’s no use. I am not a human.”

“A ghost?!” Usopp yelled, looking faint.

“Sugoi!!” Luffy cried, eyes forming stars.

“Ghost?!!” Chopper echoed, running to clutch Zoro’s leg.

Sanji had to hide a smile when Zoro patted the little reindeer’s head placing a hand on his katanas.

“Don’t be silly! Ghosts aren’t real!” Nami yelled.

“I’ll protect you, Nami-swan!” Sanji cried, eyes turning to hearts.

“Let’s play a little _game_ , shall we?” The voice said and Sanji felt a shiver run down his spine. Nothing good ever happens when someone says game like that.

“What kind of game?” he asked warily.

“Well, people do terrible things you know. Especially pirate crews. You seem like a close group. I would so hate to have you split apart by pity and anger.”

The blond felt his blood run cold and for a moment everyone was silent. Luffy straightened up, realising that this was not going to be a fun game.

“What do you want?” Luffy asked, voice now hard.

“I wonder if you know what secrets your friends are hiding. Why don’t I reveal all of them? Let’s see if you can stand to trust each other after everything.”

All of them were struck dumb. While it’s true that some of them had kept certain parts of their lives secret, none of them particularly bothered. They trusted each other.

But despite it all, Sanji could feel his anxiety flair up and he took a drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs. He wasn’t proud of what he did at Whole Cake Island and part of him was grateful that part of the crew had gone straight to Wano, especially Zoro. Sanji wasn’t sure exactly how Zoro would react when he finds out that he had hurt their captain badly.

“Sounds fun, doesn’t it?”

“And what happens if we refuse?” Robin asked.

“Then you will stay here forever.”

Everyone started to protest, some out of fear and some out of anger but the monster trio remained silent.

“If we watch everything,” Sanji spoke up for the first time. “Will you let us go on our way with no catch?”

“Of course.”

Sanji bit down on his cigarette and Luffy raised his head, looking at all his crew members.

“Luffy, there has to be another way, right?” Nami asked. “Surely you can’t agree to this.”

“There’s no other way, Nami-san.” Brook was serious for once. “Even my spirit form is unable to get out of this cave.”

Luffy listened and made eye contact with his first mate who gave him a small nod.

“Fine,” the captain said. “We will play your game and we will win.”

The voice laughed. “I look forward to it then. There are some very beautiful memories here. Locked away. Hidden. It will be fun tearing it out.”

Sanji’s teeth grinded on his cigarette the taste of tobacco filling his mouth as suddenly his stomach hurt and he felt a weight on his head.

 **‘Stop it,’** he admonished himself. **‘You got over it.’**

“Let’s begin, shall we? Do try to entertain me. I would love to see some tears.” 

**‘Sadist.’**

A memory began to play in front of them and Sanji frowned. He didn’t recognise the place.

“It’s Syrup Village!” Usopp’s voice rang out.

So, this is Usopp’s memory.

_“Pirates are coming!”_

_“Pirates are coming!”_

“Aww, you were so cute, Usopp.” Nami said teasingly.

“I am a pirate! I am manly, not cute!” Usopp protested, making the rest of them laugh.

_“Dad’s pirate ship is here!” Young Usopp cried as he opened a door._

_“Hey, Usopp. You musn’t shout.” A doctor said, looking harried._

Glancing at Usopp’s sad face and the clearly sick woman on the bed, everyone knew what was going to happen.

_“Dad’s come to take us away.” Usopp said trying to sound happy._

_Usopp’s mom, Banchina mustered up a smile. “Stop talking nonsense, Usopp.”_

_“It’s not…When mom recovers, he’ll take us all out to sea!” Usopp said with all the belief of a child._

_Banchina shifted her gaze. “Your father won’t be coming back. But you know what, I’m still proud to have married your father.”_

_Usopp slammed his hands on the bed, tears brimming in his eyes. “There’s this legendary medicine that could cure all diseases.”_

_“Don’t be stupid. You dream too much.”_

_“So, what if I’m stupid but I like to dream! Cos I’m the son of a pirate!” Young Usopp declared with tears streaming down his face._

_“Do become a brave man like your father.” Banchina smiled as her eyes slid closed._

_And the last thing they could hear before the memory disappeared was Young Usopp’s sobbing._

“That was so sad!” Franky blubbered, patting Usopp’s shoulder. “Your mother was so amazing.”

Usopp rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Yes,” he smiled sadly. “She was amazing.” 

By now, everyone had started to relax a little and had made themselves as comfortable as possible on the rough ground.

“Yohohoho. She must be proud of you now, Usopp-san.” Brook said cheerily.

“Of course! I’m Captain Usopp! And once I caught a sea king for her that was so big, we had no place to store it!”

Sanji felt his mouth quirk into a smile as Luffy and Chopper gazed at him in admiration. It was good to see that Usopp had fully accepted his past and had grown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'll try my best to post at least once a week so stay tuned! I do have ideas of what the other memories should be and how the reactions might be. Constructive criticism and kudos are appreciated. I apologize in advance that some of the characters might be ooc because I have not written any one piece fanfiction at all and have some difficulty writing some of their personalities. Still, I hope you enjoy it! I'll be back for more soon!


	2. Zoro

The next memory that played seemed to happen at night. Sanji felt Zoro sit up straighter to watch what was happening on the screen as a young Zoro ran down a path holding 2 swords.

“Kuina.” Zoro whispered, hand reaching down to clasp his white scabbard.

Luffy was by Zoro’s side, pressed up against him and Sanji had to wonder, did Luffy know? It seems like Zoro did tell him. The captain and first mate did always have a different relationship from the rest of the crew.

_“Zoro.”_

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“That’s what I wanted to ask you,” Kuina said, rubbing her nose with a handkerchief._ “What are you doing here at this time of the night?”

_Young Zoro walked towards the girl. “I came to request our 2001 st battle. For this will be our last duel. Let’s end this.” _

_He held out the sword in to her. “Fight me with a real sword.”_

_“You do have a real sword, right?”_

_Kuina looked surprised before her eyes narrowed. “With me?”_

_She must have seen something in Zoro’s eyes because she smiled and said. “Fine.”_

_Kuina went into a room to pick up a very familiar white sword. “Wado Ichimonji.”_

Sanji’s gaze snapped to Zoro whose knuckles were white against the same sword Kuina was using.

 **‘She died.’** Sanji realised with a pang in his chest.

_The night was calm as Zoro held two swords to Kuina’s one._

_It was Zoro who made the first move swinging one of the swords at Kuina with a yell that was blocked._

Sanji resisted the urge to yell at Zoro for fighting a woman, knowing that this was not the time. It felt like there was something Zoro or Kuina was trying to prove. The fight was fierce and Sanji mentally compared it with his lessons as a child and immediately could see the difference.

They had wanted to hurt him and using swords was perfect for the job. Kuina and Zoro despite how harsh the fight seemed, didn’t do it to hurt each other. They wanted to get stronger, acknowledging each other’s strength.

_The sounds of swords clashing echoed for a long time through the night, neither of them backing down._

_“Two real swords must be heavy.” Kuina smirked when Zoro was panting. “It seems like you still lack a bit of stamina.”_

_Young Zoro looked irritated and yelled. “Shut up!”_

_Kuina took advantage of Zoro’s anger and rushed forward, knocking Zoro back wards and his swords fell out of his hands._

_She stabbed the sword straight down, the blade slamming into the ground, inches from Zoro’s neck._

_“This is my 2001 st win,” she said smiling._

_Zoro pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, clearly struggling not to cry. “Shit. I can’t accept this.”_

_Kuina looked on impassively as Zoro cried. “I’m the one who wants to cry because I can’t accept it.”_

_Zoro looked at her confused, removing his hands from his face._

_“Girls… when we grow up, we become weaker than men. I’ll probably be overtaken by you soon.” Her face was black with bitterness as she said this._

_“You always said you’ll be the best swordsman in the world. My father told me that it’s not possible for a woman.” Her voice trembled. “I know. I already know about this. But… but. I can’t accept it!”_

_She continued. “Zoro, it must be nice to be a man. I also want to be the world’s greatest swordsman.”_

_She put a hand to her chest. “My chest is starting to grow out. If… If I was born a boy…” Tears flowed freely down her cheeks now._

_“After beating me how can you say such weak words?!” Zoro yelled angrily. “That’s despicable! You’ve been my goal all this time!”_

_Kuina looked shocked. “Zoro.”_

_“Whether you’re a man or a woman… Is that what you’re going to say when I beat you one day?! As if it wasn’t because of my skills. It makes me who’s been training hard, a complete fool! Don’t say things like that!”_

Sanji smiled. Zoro always knew what to say, even back then, crude though his words may be.

_“Promise me,” young Zoro said, walking up to Kuina. “One day, either you or I will be the greatest swordsman in the world! We will compete to see who does it.”_

_Kuina stared at Zoro who met her gaze with fire in his eyes._

_“Stupid,” Kuina finally spoke. “Saying that even though you are weak…”_

_She clasped Zoro’s hand. “It’s a promise!” Zoro declared._

_The scene changed and Zoro was training when three other members of the dojo approached him hurriedly._

_“Kuina… She fell down the stairs at home and died.”_

_The young boy’s eyes widened and filled with horror, shock, anger._

_“Dammit!!” He was being held back by two people as he screamed at Kuina’s body._

_“You promised me yesterday! Aren’t you going to keep your word?!” he screamed, voice full of pain._

_The scene changed again tto Zoro kneeling before his sensei. “Humans are really fragile beings, Zoro. Kuina was... That girl hated to lose. Ever since she was little, she trained in this dojo. Obtaining skills that would even beat adults. Because of that she became arrogant… At that time, Zoro you appeared before us. I sincerely thank you. To be able to beat you who has become stronger day by day… she concentrated on her training even more. She didn’t want to lose to a boy like you. Thus, she started breaking the obstacles of being a swordswoman.”_

_Zoro trembled, hands clutching his pants tightly._

_“I’m just an ordinary father after all. Even now when I look at you, I feel a pain in my heart.”_

_Tears fell on the floor where Zoro was kneeling. “Sensei… That katana… please give it to me.”_

_“Kuina’s katana?”_

_“I will… take her share of training and become even stronger! I’ll become so strong that my name will reach the heavens! I’ll become the strongest swordsman in the world!”_

_Zoro took a shuddering breath. “We promised… I-I…”_

_The sensei smiled. “That’s fine.”_

_Zoro looked up, shocked as the sensei turned around holding up Wado Ichimonji. “Kuina’s soul and dreams… I leave them to you.”_

_The cry young Zoro let out was so painful and the scene went black._

As expected, Franky, Brook, Chopper and Usopp were bawling their eyes out.

Sanji pretended not to see Zoro’s small smile and the tears he wiped. It explained a lot about Zoro. Why he was determined to treat women the same as how he treated men. And why he would go so far as to give up his life for his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Next chapter up. I hope I did justice to Kuina and Zoro's relationship. Comment down below what you think!


	3. Luffy

“Aww… Isn’t this sweet. Don’t worry. You may have come to terms to these deaths and the ones following but the downright dreadful ones are soon to come.” The voice said laughing manically.

“Hey you asshole! We will win and get out of here! Don’t underestimate us!” Usopp yelled.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not. In fact, soon I’ll reveal myself to you. If you are worthy that is.”

“This guy is getting on my nerves.” Franky growled.

“Hurry it up!” Nami exclaimed. “We don’t want to be stuck here for too long.”

“My, my. How demanding. Alright then. The next memory it is.”

When the next memory played, everyone gasped.

“Shanks!” Luffy grinned.

“So, this is when you met him?” Usopp asked. “How is it a bad memory?”

Luffy’s smile dropped and he removed his hat, fiddling with the edges as he stared down at it. “He saved me.”

All of them turned back to the scene before them and Luffy took a deep breath, letting Zoro’s touch ground him.

Luffy in the scene was under a bandit’s boot and Shanks’ figure appeared.

_“Pirate, you’re still here?” the bandit asked. “Are you cleaning up the whole village?”_

_“Luffy! Isn’t your punch as strong as a pistol?” Shanks asked, a smile on his face._

_“Shut up!” Luffy yelled back, irritated._

_“I don’t know what you’re here for but you’d better run before you get hurt.” The bandit leader sneered. “If you come any closer, I’ll blow your head off coward.”_

The Strawhats gasped. “D-Did that idiot really call Shanks a coward?” Nami asked.

Luffy grinned. “He did.” Then he looked thoughtful. “But that was because, before this, the bandits laughed at him and threw food at him but he didn’t fight back. I was angry so I tried to fight the bandit when I saw him again.”

“But you weren’t strong enough.” Sanji said quietly.

Luffy tipped his hat towards Sanji in agreement. 

“Eh?? Why didn’t he fight back?” Usopp asked.

“You’ll see,” was all Luffy said as everyone continued watching his past.

_A gun was pressed to Shanks’ temple. “He said not to come any closer or you will get your head blown off.”_

_Shanks’ smile did not waver. “Risk your life on it.”_

_“What?”_

_“With that pistol, you will risk your life.”_

_“What the hell are you talking about?!” The bandit demanded._

_Shanks pointed to the pistol. “This isn’t a child’s game.”_

_At that there was a bang and the bandit fell, a hole through his temple. Lucky Roux stood with a smoking pistol in one hand and meat in the other, calmly taking a bite._

_The shot shocked everybody and there was silence for a minute._

_“You killed him!” One bandit yelled._

_“What unfair bastards…”_

_“Unfair?” Yasopp asked._

_“Don’t be so naïve.” Benn spoke up. “You are not fighting against holy men.”_

_“The ones before you are pirates.” Shanks said, his eyes still shadowed._

_“Shut up! We don’t have any business with you!”_

_“Listen bandits! I can have food and drinks spilled on me, or even be spit at and I’ll laugh about it. However, if for any reason you hurt a friend of mine… I won’t forgive you!”_

_“Shanks…” Luffy said, awed._

“That’s why!” Nami said, hitting her palm with a fist.

“Huh? What do you mean Nami?” Usopp asked.

“Jaya! With Bellamy!”

Luffy grinned. “Yup!”

“They were not worth it.” Zoro continued, a small smirk on his face.

The rest of them looked confused at Luffy, Zoro and Nami. “It’s not important,” the navigator assured them. “Just something I was confused about for so long.”

_“You won’t forgive us?” The bandit leader laughed. “Freaking pirates. Men, kill them all!”_

_Benn stepped forward, pulling out his pistol. “I’m enough to take care of all of them.”_

_It was a very short fight. Benn defeated all of them within a minute and pointed his pistol at the bandit leader._

_“You’re dreaming, bandit.” Benn said. “If you want to fight us, you should bring a warship.”_

_“Strong...” Luffy said, amazed._

_“Wa…Wait a minute,” the bandit said, finally taking his foot off Luffy’s face. “This kid started it all!”_

_“Isn’t there a reward for your head?” Shanks asked._

_The bandit threw down a smoke bomb and when it cleared, both the bandit and Luffy were gone._

_“Luffy!” Shanks turned frantically to his crew. “Crap! I let my guard down! Luffy’s gone! What do we do guys?”_

_“Quit freaking out, boss! It won’t take us long to find him!” Lucky Roux yelled at his captain._

_“I can’t believe this guy.” Benn said, an amused and bewildered smile on his face._

“HAHAHAHA! I never knew Shanks reacted like that!” Luffy laughed, clapping his hands in mirth.

“I see now why Luffy likes him so much.” Nami sighed, making Robin chuckle.

“They were SUPER cool taking out the bandits!” Franky cheered.

“Wow. My dad is part of this crew.” Usopp said softly.

“Eh?? Really Usopp?!” Chopper asked, stars gleaming in his eyes. “Which one is he?”

Sanji smiled to himself as Usopp bragged about his father, the fear in his chest abided a little with how normal everyone was reacting. Would they act the same if this asshole drags up his past?

Luffy has made it clear when he saved Sanji from Whole Cake that he did not care about his nakama’s past but Sanji couldn’t shake off the feeling. He was weak. Had been weak. He was the cause of his mother’s death. Was the reason the old geezer lost his leg and his dream.

Sanji shook his head, lighting up his cigarette with trembling hands. **‘Stop thinking!”** he admonished himself. No need to give that shitty voice extra ammunition.

_“I made a clean gateway.” The bandit laughed. “I got no use for you anymore.”_

_Luffy gritted his teeth. “You bastard!” He threw a punch which was easily dodged._

_The bandit’s foot hit his face again and he was kicked off the boat. “So long!”_

_“Dammit! Dammit! Those guys are scum but I couldn’t even hit them once. Dammit! Dammit!” Luffy exclaimed, frustration clear in his voice and unshed tears._

“Woah. Luffy couldn’t defeat him?” Chopper asked, looking confused.

Everyone chuckled. “I was a kid.” Luffy said. “I was weak too.”

“All of us started out that way.” Zoro spoke up. “You saw how I couldn’t defeat Kuina.”

“We were weak.” Sanji said quietly and suddenly it felt like the mood changed. All eyes were on him as he blew out smoke. “We lost a lot.”

He shook himself out of the black hole dragging him down and smiled at Chopper. “It took a lot of practice and hard work to get to where we are now.”

Zoro looked at Sanji carefully as Usopp spoke up, diverting everyone’s attention. “Of course, I trained them!” he boasted.

“You did?!” Chopper asked with stars in his eyes. “So cool!”

Luffy smiled, gratitude towards Usopp which the sniper returned as he spoke tales of how he trained the monster trio.

Sanji hid his trembling hands in his pocket, hating himself for getting carried away when this is Luffy’s painful memory and he glared at the marimo who was watching him.

“Mind your own business,” he mouthed and Zoro’s eyes narrowed before he turned away.

_“Silly brat!” A Sea King rose up from the water behind the bandit._

_“What the hell?!”_

_The bandit screamed as the Sea King swallowed him whole._

_“Help!” Luffy was struggling to stay afloat but the Sea King spotted him. “It’s gonna eat me!”_

_The Sea King rushed towards Luffy and the young boy screamed for help, fear etched in his features. The monster’s jaws snapped shut and suddenly Shanks was there, holding Luffy close to him._

_Luffy clutched Shanks’ shirt, tears in his eyes and trembling from shock and fear. “Shanks…”_

_The Sea King rushed at them again when suddenly it stopped. Shanks’ eyes hardened and he said. “Get lost.”_

_The monster trembled, fear paralysing its muscles before it turned and ran._

_“I’m in your debt, Luffy.” Shanks said gently. “Makino-san told me everything. You fought for us.”_

_Luffy was sobbing as he clutched Shanks tightly as if Shanks will disappear if he let go._

_“Hey, don’t cry! You’re a man!” Shanks grinned, attempting to brighten up the situation._

_“But… Shanks! Your arm!”_

_“It’s only an arm. It’s no big deal.” Shanks said, patting Luffy’s head. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”_

_Luffy’s cries echoed through everyone’s ears as everything faded to black._

The Strawhats were stumped. The cigarette fell out of Sanji’s mouth as he gaped at the scene.

**‘Shanks lost an arm to save Luffy?’**

Luffy’s eyes were sad as he watched. “Shanks was a swordsman,” he said.

That hit Sanji hard and Zoro sat upright. “So… he was the one Mihawk talked about,” Zoro said absentmindedly.

Sanji blinked and let his head fall against the wall. **‘How did I not realise that we went through similar things?’** he wondered, gazing at Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! New Chapter up! Whose memories do you want to see next?


	4. Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was a little difficult writing this because there was so many videos on Sanji's past with Zeff on the rock but they were never complete. I had to turn to the manga for a little help but I quite like how this turned out. I realized that I never really made Brook, Robin and Franky talk much so I'm trying to include them in but I am a little lost with what they would say. I hope you guys like this chapter! 😁

“How touching,” the voice mocked and Sanji’s teeth gritted on his cigarette.

“Shut up! You don’t know anything!” Sanji heard himself say without thinking.

“Ahh, yes. You would know, wouldn’t you?” The voice asked, turning its sights to the blond.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nami asked.

“Sanji?” Usopp turned to him.

Sanji lit his second cigarette. Shit, his first memory hasn’t even started and he has already finished one cigarette.

“You’ll see,” is all he said.

“Yes, they will see, won’t they? How much a single person can sacrifice for a child.”

Sanji didn’t respond and ignored his nakama’s concerned looks as the next memory started to play.

_Rain pelted heavily as a small body was flung backwards._

_“Sanji!” A pirate stood watching impassively._

“Ah!!! That’s the old man at the Baratie!” Usopp said. “He attacked a ship?”

“Yeah, he was a pirate before known as Red Leg Zeff.”

“Oh! That golden guy spoke about him.” Luffy said, perking up.

“Don Krieg, yeah. Here is where he stopped being one.” Sanji said monotonously.

There were frowns as the scene continued.

_Young Sanji crawled forward towards Zeff, determined to get the pirates off the ship._

_He clamped his teeth around Zeff’s leg, tears running down his face. “I will find All Blue someday!”_

_Zeff’s eyes narrowed as the other pirates laughed. “Did he say All Blue? What an ambitious goal!”_

_“I’m not going to be killed by damn pirates in a place like this!” Sanji declared._

_At that moment a huge wave rose up and Sanji yelled in shock as he was swept overboard._

_Zeff tsked as he kicked the ship’s mast, making it fall into the ocean as he jumped in after it. “That damn brat!”_

_Sanji could barely make out a figure swimming towards him as darkness overcame him, his lungs burning._

“Ehh?!! Sanji drowned?!” Chopper and Luffy asked startled.

“Of course, not idiot!” Nami exclaimed. “He is here isn’t he?”

Robin chuckled. “Well, I am happy that Sanji had not been eaten by a Sea King.”

“Robin-chan,” Sanji sweat dropped as his sweet lady smiled.

_When Sanji opened his eyes, he saw the blue sky above him._

_“So, you’ve come through, little brat?”_

_“Pirate! Ow, ow, ow…” Sanji winced, clutching his ribs._

_“Of course you can't move easily. Who do you think kicked you?”_

_“The ship?”_

_“Who knows. The storm was big. Maybe the ships were destroyed. Only both of us are safe and washed up here on this desolate rocky mountain.”_

_The place they were on was meters above the ocean with no way to come back up if they were to go down._

_“We have to wait for help. I’ll give you that bag of food.” Sanji glanced towards the small bag as Zeff continued._

_“That is food that washed up here. It can last you five days if you eat it normally. Make use of it wisely. It’s a good thing the both of us are cooks.”_

_Sanji started when he saw the much bigger bag beside Zeff. “Wait a minute! Is that your bag of food?! It’s too big!”_

_“Of course! I am an adult. It’s only natural I eat more. You should be grateful I’m even giving you food. Don’t think I will pity you.”_

“Super selfish!” Franky exclaimed.

“He kept the bigger bag of food for himself.” Chopper said indignantly.

“Yohoho. I believe there may be more to this than it seems.” Brook said, his years of experience showing. “Isn’t that right, Sanji-san?”

Sanji blew out smoke. “Yeah.”

_“You watch the other side of the sea. As soon as you see a ship, let me know. Okay?”_

_“Damn geezer.” Sanji gritted his teeth._

_He moved to the other side of the island. “I’m not going to let him know even if I see a ship,” he told himself._

_Days and nights passed, the bag of food growing smaller as the tally marks increased. Sanji had grown so thin that he was only skin and bones._

Gasps sounded through the Strawhat crew.

“Sanji, how long?” Chopper asked, voice trembling.

“Food ran out by the 26th day. I was there for 85 days.” Sanji said tonelessly.

He inhaled the smoke, tobacco flooding his tongue and dulling the phantom ache of hunger in his stomach.

“That explains the cigarettes,” he heard Chopper say softly. 

Of course, the doctor would realise. Smoking is something he picked up to curb the phantom hunger pangs.

“Sanji is strong.” Luffy said, smiling at Sanji and oh, of course Luffy knew. He was there when Zeff explained their rule of feeding everyone.

“Now, now. The story has not ended. You can do all these worthless feelings later,” the voice mocked.

“Hey! Shut up! This is none of your business!” Usopp yelled.

“He’s right about the story not ending yet.” Sanji spoke up. “There’s more to it.”

“More than you starving?” Nami asked.

Sanji gave her a small, sad smile. “Much more.”

_Sanji sat with his knees drawn up to his chest. “I wonder… if he’s still alive...”_

_He climbed up to see and his visible eye widened. “There’s that much food!”_

_His footsteps alerted Zeff who asked. “Did you see a ship?”_

_“Shut up! To think you have this much food all to yourself.”_

_Sanji’s expression was nearly maniac as he sliced the bag open, desperate for food._

_His eyes widened when instead of food, gold and jewels spilled out of the bag. “Hey… What’s this?!”_

_The knife fell from his hands. “This is all treasure! How did you survive until today?! Where’s your food?!”_

_He grabbed Zeff’s coat, shaking it until his eyes fell on Zeff’s right leg, or rather where it should have been._

_“What happened to your leg?” he asked, stumbling backwards. “Did… did you eat your own leg?!”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What about the food?” Sanji asked, getting to his feet. “Did you give me all the food you had?”_

_“That’s right.”_

_“W…what…” Somehow, his eyes seemed to fill with tears and he yelled. “I didn’t ask for your help! I can’t think of any reason for you to be kind to me! Why?! Why did you?!”_

_“Because you had the same dream as me.”_

_Sanji’s breath hitched. “The All Blue… But they say it doesn’t exist…”_

_“Of course, it does! Head to the Grand Line. The All Blue surely exists there.”_

“That happened on day 70.” Sanji said.

“I take it back! Zeff is SUPER!” Franky blubbered.

“He ate his own leg? That’s why he had the peg leg?” Nami asked, seemingly in shock.

“He sacrificed everything for me. His leg, his dream, his crew…” Sanji said softly.

“I’m sure he would be proud of how far you’ve come, Sanji-san.” Brook said, a smile in his voice.

Sanji managed a smile. “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I made a One Piece AMV on youtube so if you like, do check it out! I am rather proud of it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoCdNHyC2wA&t=3s


	5. Franky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it's Franky's turn now! Damn, his past was long as hell and very difficult to find on Youtube... hahahaha. Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“You guys are so sentimental. Hmm… I wonder what else we got here.” The voice said, a smirk clear.

“Enough already, you bastard!” Usopp shouted.

“Aww… but we aren’t even halfway through,” the voice laughed. “These memories aren’t even the hardest ones.”

“Why are you so intend for us to see each other’s worst memories?!” Chopper asked from where he was hiding behind Zoro’s sitting figure.

“Yeah, there is a reason they have not yet told anyone and we don’t need to know anyways.” Nami said.

“Why?” The voice repeated, sounding thoughtful. “Why for fun, of course!”

“WHAT?!” Few of the Strawhats shot to their feet in outrage.

“Where else am I going to get my fun from, stuck in here? It’s amusing.”

Sanji winced. Another person who seems to think people’s sufferings are amusing. This voice reminded him too much of Judge and he bit back the anxiety rising in his throat.

Why is it that despite forcing Judge to promise to stay away from him and never acknowledge him as a son, that he cannot stop the fear that he will have to see them again. He didn’t mind seeing Reiju and has mixed feelings about his brothers but there is definitely still distress in him when he thinks of his sire and brothers.

Luffy’s anger flared. “The sufferings of others are not amusing. How dare you look down on what we have been through.”

The voice merely laughed. “Well, I’m tired of these talks. Shall we move on?”

Luffy looked furious and seemed like he was going to lash out but Zoro reached out and gripped his elbow, pulling him down. “It’s not worth it.”

The Strawhats turned to Zoro who nodded to the screen. “He won’t stop until we finish this. So, let’s finish this.”

The rest of the crew settled at hearing Zoro’s calm voice and Sanji let it wash over him, the shaking of his hands stilling as the next memory began to play.

_A ship blew up at the dock and a young Franky stared in shock. “What?!”_

_Everyone stared horrified as a battalion of ships baring the name Battle Franky started attacking the harbour._

_Franky rushed down where he found Iceberg and an injured Tom. “Are you okay? Hey Ice…”_

“Ah!! It’s the Ice-ossan!” Luffy said smiling brightly.

Sanji glanced at Franky whose face was uncharacteristically stony.

_A punch sent Franky flying and Iceberg glared at him. “You idiot!”_

_Franky wiped a hand over his mouth confused as Iceberg sank to his knees. “That intelligence agent that came the other day. They used your battleships to attack us. I can’t believe your nerve, just leaving dozens of them out here!”_

_Iceberg shook Franky by the shoulders. “I’m calling you to account for creating lethal weapons, Moron-ky!”_

_“Tom-san got… hurt by my ships?” Franky asked, looking like his world turned upside down._

_“They’re going to make us the culprits for attacking the Judicial ship…because they want to question Tom-san as a criminal to obtain the blueprints. After all this… can you still say that you are innocent?” Iceberg demanded._

_Franky pressed his hands to the sides of his head, distressed as Iceberg continued. “If we can’t somehow stop them from taking Tom-san away…”_

_Tears ran down Iceberg’s face. “I’ll never… forgive you for the rest of my life, Franky!”_

_He slammed his fist into the ground. “I’ll never…” he choked out._

_“Stop it!”_

_“Tom-san…”_

_“Don’t blame him, Iceberg.”_

_Franky ran to Tom who had a harpoon sticking out of his chest. “I’m sorry! I made this harpoon! I made it so that it can’t come out once it pierces its target.”_

_Franky gritted his teeth. “Dammit!”_

_“Don’t apologise. This is nothing.” Tom tried to reassure him._

_“Look, there they are! Tom is on the ground! Why is he seriously injured like that?!_

_“Then it wasn’t them who made the raid.”_

The scene changed. This time, all three of them were tied up.

“Franky?” Robin asked quietly.

The big man sighed. “Remember the blueprints for Pluton? Tom had it and the World Government wanted it. So, they used the battle ships I built to frame us.”

The tightness of his voice did not go amiss by anyone but it seems that Franky had made his peace with his past and the mistakes he had made.

_“These are the raid culprits. Please rest easy, everyone. We, CP5, brought them down after they made the raid. They can’t cause any trouble.” A purple haired man, Spandyne said, smiling evilly._

_“He would have been found not guilty in today’s trial,” one of the townspersons spoke._

_“So then, why did Tom do something like that?”_

_“So, he was a friend of the King of Pirates after all, huh?”_

_Franky gritted his teeth and stood, full of anger. “We were not the ones who raided the Judicial Ship. It was that Spandyne guy who did it!”_

The older you are, the more you realise how people can fail you.

Franky let out a bitter chuckle. “I was stupid to think they would believe me that time.”

“I believe, Franky-san, that you were merely standing up for your mentor,” Brook said in his calm manner. “It was not wrong to believe that they would believe you.”

Franky gave Brook a genuine smile. “Thanks, bro.”

_Laughter rang out and Spandyne stepped forward. “Your name is Cutty Flam, correct? I believe that was the name we took down from you when we caught you red-handed on board on of those treacherous raid ships and correct me if I’m mistaken but weren’t those very same raid ships all made by your company?”_

_“Ships that would do something like that,” Franky said, looking disheartened._

_“They’re… no longer… my ships!” he yelled._

_At those words, Tom opened his eyes and his chains snapped. Everyone stared shocked as Franky went flying from the force of Tom’s punch._

_“Tom tore his handcuffs apart!” The townspeople screamed._

_Guns were aimed at him but Tom ignored them._

_“He just hit him.” Iceberg said shocked. “Tom has never hit Franky before.”_

_Franky pushed himself up into a sitting position. “What did you do that for?!” he demanded._

_“They’re no longer your ships, you say? You can say anything but that!”_

_“What’s wrong with saying that? I’m regretting it!” Franky yelled back. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep his tears at bay. “If only those ships didn’t exist, no one would have gotten hurt.”_

_“No matter what kind of ship it is, the act of building it…” Tom grasped the harpoon by the handle and pulled it out of his chest. “Is neither an act of good nor evil.”_

_He stared Franky down. “I don’t care what kind of ships you choose to make for the rest of your life. Remember! Even if the ships you built hurt someone. Even if they destroy the world. Even if no one else does, their creator must love them unconditionally! The one who made them must never deny them!”_

_Franky stared at his mentor with wavering eyes._

_“Don’t place the blame on the ships! You must be proud of every ship you’ve ever created!” Tom declared._

_Everyone was stunned._

_Tom spoke again, quietly. “Iceberg. Franky. Don’t interfere with what I’m about to do… No matter what.”_

_Their mentor had a determined look on his face. **‘It’s the World Government who pinned this crime on us. It is also the World Government who judges it. There’s no way we will be cleared of suspicion.’**_

_Tom raised his head to look at Franky. **‘This is it. It must be tough for you to see your innocent ships being used like this. You must want to beat that guy up, right, Franky?’**_

_He raised his hand and lunged at Spandyne , sending him flying backwards with the force of his punch._

_“Tom-san!” Franky yelled._

_“Please stop!” Iceberg cried. “If you lay one more finger on him…”_

_Tom grasped Spandyne by the neck. “Do you… understand the pain he’s feeling?!”_

_“Fire!” Spandyne ordered._

_Bullets were shot into Tom’s back and everyone watched horrified._

_Spandyne laughed as he stood up. “You damn fishman with superhuman strength! That serves you right!”_

_Franky ran to Tom. “Tom-san, why did you do that?!”_

_The surrounding townspeople started to accuse Tom and Franky yelled in fury. “You bastard! How dare you talk like that about Tom-san?!”_

_“Stop that.” Tom chided him. “It’s alright.”_

_“But…”_

_“Judge… I’ll confess to the charge of making a raid on the Judicial Ship.”_

_“What?! Hey! Tom-san. Don’t!”_

_“But… I have a favour to ask.”_

_“Shut up, you stupid fishman!” Spandam shouted. “Who’d listen to a crimminal’s…”_

_“Keep your mouth shut, CP5!” the judge spoke up. “So, what’s the favour?”_

_“If I can get one charge eliminated from building the sea train… I’d like today’s charge to be eliminated.”_

_“Even if that wish is granted, you’ll go back to square one.” The judge commented. “You’ll end up with the crime of building a ship for the King of Pirates, which will result in maximum penalty.”_

_“Yeah, I prefer that. About assisting that Roger guy… I’m resolutely proud of it!” Tom declared._

“Wait… Your mentor built a ship for Roger?!” Usopp yelled in shock.

Franky laughed. “Yes. The best ship ever after Sunny of course, The Oro Jackson!”

“The world government is just as terrible as ever, I see.” Robin said quietly.

“Tom-san was so cool!” Luffy grinned up at the cyborg.

Franky returned the grin. “He certainly was SUPER!”

“Tom-san was a very wise man, yohohoho.”

Sanji had to smile as well. It had to be fate. That the disciple of the one who built the Pirate King’s ship would be the one who built a ship for the future King of Pirates.

A glance to his crewmates showed that most of them seemed to be thinking the same thing judging by the awe on their faces.

_“Tom-san… Why?” Franky demanded._

_“It’s fine. Listen. Don’t blame yourself, okay? I never thought that the Government will use force to get the blueprints. I was at a bit of a disadvantage due to the matter with Roger.”_

_“But even so, you didn’t have to…”_

_“Don’t worry. Look at the town. Even if my charge goes back to what it was 14 years ago, everything is different from then. This island is full of energy now. This is just the beginning. No matter what happens to me, I can be of help to the town. My dream has… finally… begun to run.”_

_“Tom-san!” Franky yelled as Tom crashed to the floor unconscious._

_“Tom-san!” Iceberg cried._

_Spandyne burst out laughing. “The tranquilizers have finally started working! Capture those three culprits for the Judicial Ship raid!”_

_“Yes, sir!”_

_“Hold it! I’m changing the charges.” The judge said. “For the charge of building the pirate ship for Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, we’ll take the shipbuilding engineer Tom to Enies Lobby. That is all.”_

_“What’s gotten into that old geezer?” Spandyne complained. “Oh well, I don’t have business with his disciples. Release those two disciples!”_

_“Tom-san can no longer be saved,” Kokoro told the two boys. “If it’s the World Government we are up against, there’s nothing we can do! Bear with it. Tom-san saved you two! If you make an enemy out of them, then no matter how many lives you have, it’s not enough! Enies Lobby is the judicial island owned by the government. No criminals taken there… have ever returned!”_

_“The sea train is ready! We can take him now!” One Marine saluted._

_“Kokoro-san…” Franky spoke up._

_“Hey you guys! Hurry up and take away…” Spandyne's foot stomped on Tom’s head._

_“I…”_

_“This heavy, crazy fishman!”_

_Franky trembled with rage. “I can’t do that!” He ran towards Tom, snatching a gun up as he leaped into the air._

_He swung the gun like a baseball bat, hitting Spandyne right in the face and sent him flying._

_“Stop it!” Iceberg yelled._

_“Capture him! The rest of you take Tom away!” a marine commanded._

_“Fine by me! I won’t let you take him away!” Franky cried._

_“You’re allowed to shoot him!” The marines rushed at him._

_“Give us, Tom-san back!” Franky used the gun like a bat, knocking down several marines._

_A bullet was fired, slamming into Franky’s shoulder and Iceberg and Kokoro caught him._

_“Are you okay?” Kokoro asked._

_“Hurry up and run!” Iceberg said, gripping Frank’s shoulders._

_Franky obeyed, gunshots behind him as he ran for his life._

_The scene changed and the Puffing Tom had already started moving._

_Franky stood on the railways, a weapon on his back as the Puffing Tom rushed towards him, Yokozuna on a boat beside him._

_"Stay there, Yokozuna.” Franky said._

_The train showed no signs of stopping and Franky held out the hand cannon in front of him. “Stop, Puffing Tom! Where are you taking your creator to?!”_

_He fired the cannon but it did nothing to stop or even slow down the sea train._

_Yokozuna ribbited worriedly as Franky fired off multiple blasts towards the train._

_“I won’t let you pass here!” he vowed, throwing aside the cannon._

_“Give Tom-san back to us! Stop! Sea train!”_

**_‘Tom-san… I don’t want to build ships anymore! I can’t love ships that hurt the people I really care about! But, Tom-san… you’re my goal after all!’_ **

_Franky caught the sea train with his bare hands! **‘So, I want you to come back and teach me again…”**_

_The sea train rushed on, not stopping as young Franky’s body was sent flying._

**_‘Because I want to… build a dream ship someday too! A ship that resolutely and proudly traverse even uncharted waves at the edges of the earth! A dream ship like that!'_ **

****

“What a brave man!” Usopp cried.

“I don’t know if you will call that brave or reckless.” Nami sighed, shaking her head.

“That’s why I became a SUPER cyborg!” Franky said, snapping his usual pose.

“I’m glad you didn’t stop making ships, Franky.” Luffy spoke up with a soft grin. “If not, I would not have my shipwright.”

“Sunny saved us in Whole Cake Island!” Chopper added.

“That’s cos Sunny is a SUPER Ship!” Franky declared, his seriousness giving way to a broad smile as the mood began to lighten again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for other memories, do comment down below! I would love to hear what you guys think!


	6. Nami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nami's turn!

But then their attention was diverted again when a new memory started up. This time it was at a house that was raining.

Sanji heard his beloved Nami’s gasp and cringed inwardly a little. He really hated watching these memories, knowing it is painful for his crewmates.

_“Ne, Bellemere-san. Why haven’t you been eating lately?” Young Nami asked._

_“I’m eating oranges, aren’t I?” The pretty red-haired lady spoke as she sewed. “I’m on a diet right now.”_

_“Then I don’t want to eat either.” Nojiko put down her fork._

_“What’s all this drama?” Bellemere teased. “Kids have to eat well.”_

_“You’re just lying! It’s because we don’t have money that’s why Bellemere is not eating, right?!”_

_Nami turned to Bellemere. “Really?”_

_“You are enduring it by yourself, while giving us…”_

_“It’s a Diet!” Bellemere declared. “Now you two shouldn’t underestimate the beautifying powers of these oranges. Even though I’m 30, this radiant skin is all thanks to my oranges.”_

_“But your hands are yellow.” Nami said bluntly._

_“Shut up and eat!”_

Sanji could empathise with Bellemere. He knew he would do the exact same thing if they run out of food on their ship.

_“Alright Nami. It’s done!” Bellemere said cheerfully, holding up an overall. “The Bellemere brand haute couture.”_

_“Another one of Nojiko’s hand-me-downs.” Nami said, looking disgusted._

_“Yeah, yeah. But it suits you Nami.” Bellemere replied, holding it up to Nami._

_“The lion was a sunflower before!” Nami complained._

_“Well of course, Nami. You’re two years younger than me.” Nojiko said with a frown._

_“Age shouldn’t matter!” Nami said hotly. “I want new clothes too!”_

_“But mine are used too, you know! Since you’re my little sister, that’s why you get my used clothes!”_

_Bellemere just smiled and let them argue when Nami said. “But I’m not your real sister! We’re not of the same blood!”_

_“Nami!” Bellemere slapped the little girl, shocking everyone._

_“Bellemere-san.” Nojiko gasped and Bellemere looked at her hand in horror._

_“What’s that rubbish about not having the same blood?!” Bellemere said angrily. “That doesn’t matter! I don’t ever want to hear that again!”_

_“So, what…” Nami looked up with angry tears. “Bellemere-san isn’t our real mother either! Wouldn’t it be better if we weren’t here?”_

_Bellemere looked devastated at the young girl’s words. “Then you could actually eat! Buy the clothes you like, and live carefree! If I was going to be taken care of, then it should have been by a rich family!”_

“Gods, I was such a brat.” Nami said with a bitter laugh, clutching her arms a little tighter.

Sanji wanted to go over and comfort his lovely lady but he couldn’t move.

_Rich Family._

He had the life that a lot of people would have wanted. He was born in not just a rich family, a royal one. But it was hell. He would rather live with people not related to him yet who cared for him like Bellemere cared for Nami.

“Don’t blame yourself, Nami-san.” He found his voice, shoving his trembling hands into his pocket to resist the urge to check if the iron on his head is still there.

“You were just a kid.”

“That’s right! We all said things we didn’t mean.” Robin said gently, putting a hand on Nami’s arm.

The navigator gave them a smile as the memories continued.

_“R-Really?” Bellemere turned away. “Then do whatever you want. If you really hate this house so much, go and get lost wherever you want!”_

_“Stop it you two!” Nojiko yelled._

_Nami got to her feet. “I’M LEAVING!” She ran out of the house ignoring Nojiko’s cries of her name._

_The scene changed to Nami sitting in front of Gen-san. “So, coming from the outskirts into the village is called leaving home, eh?” he laughed, drying her off with a towel. “How nice and simple.”_

_He handed her a cup of milk. “Here, before it cools down.”_

_Nami took it as he stood up. “Bellemere-san would be happier if we weren’t around. You need money to take care of two kids and because of me the people of the village hate her.”_

_“So, you’re old enough to be worrying about others, eh?” the man asked grinning. “Rest assured, when she was your age, she was a nightmare.”_

_Nami looked surprised. “Bellemere-san was?”_

_“From the villagers’ point of view, she’s still pretty much a naughty kid. When that naughty kid wanted to join the marines, the villagers were astounded.”_

_“Marines? Bellemere-san was a marine?”_

“Your mother was in the marines?” Chopper asked with wide eyes.

Nami chuckled. “She was.”

_“Yeah,” Gen nodded with a fond smile. “Pirates who kill innocent people are unforgivable. Saying that, she left the village. She was on the verge of dying when…”_

_The man sighed. “After seeing you, it was like Bellemere regained her will to live. You guys have a stronger bond than a real parent or child would have.”_

“Agreed.” Sanji muttered, blowing out smoke.

“That was so beautiful!” Franky sobbed as Luffy laughed.

“Bellemere-san is kind, isn’t she, Nami?” Robin asked knowingly.

“Yes, she is,” Nami whispered, wiping away stray tears.

_Nojiko ran by before stopping at the door. “Nami, so you’re here all along.”_

_“Nojiko.” Nami breathed out surprised._

_“Bellemere-san is waiting for you.” Nojiko suddenly smiled. “With a delicious dinner prepared. It’s most likely Nami’s favourite egg-rice with orange dressing!”_

_“Yay! Egg-rice!”_

_“PIRATES! EVERYONE! PIRATES HAVE COME!” a villager yelled, running frantically. “PIRATES! EVERYONE HIDE!”_

_The pirate ship crashed into the shores and everyone was yelling frightened._

_“Nami! Nojiko!”_

_“Gen-san.”_

_“It’s dangerous here,” the man said, kneeling to their level. “Go and hide in the forest behind the village.”_

_“But…” Nami started to protest but Gen-san cut her off. “Hurry and go!”_

_“Greetings and salutations, my inferior humans,” a merman who could only be Arlong said. “From this moment on, this village…No, this whole island will be part of my domain!”_

_“Listen carefully. On this day of every month, you’ll have to purchase your lives from me! Each adult for 100 000 beli. Each kid for 50 000 beli. Those who can’t pay will be killed!” Arlong declared._

_“What should we do, Nojiko?” Nami asked. “We can’t pay that much money!”_

_“But maybe they won’t find our house,” Nojiko whispered back hopefully. “Because it can’t be seen from the village.”_

_Arlong and the others received 25 million beli and were headed off when one of the mermen yelled. “Arlong! There’s smoke from somewhere outside the village!”_

_“Ohh, almost missed one.” Arlong said with a sharp grin. They headed towards the house as Nami and Nojiko ran through the woods, worried for their mother. “Bellemere-san will be killed!”_

_Bellemere was cooking when she heard a knock on her door. “Oh, they’re home already?” she asked out loud, turning with a smile._

_But her smile died when she saw shadows too big to be anyone from the village. “It’s open! Come in!” she called._

_When Arlong entered, a kick to the face caught him off guard and sent him flying backwards._

_Bellemere landed on top of him, holding a gun to his face. “Too bad for you. I’m a former marine. Now, what would a pirate all the way from Grand Line want with Cocoyashi Village?”_

“Ohhh, Bellemere-san is so cool!” Sanji swooned a little.

That got a snort out of Nami and the cook mentally patted himself on the back.

“Yes, Bellemere-san really was cool,” she replied with a nostalgic smile.

_To her surprise, the fishmen all started laughing. “What’s so funny?!” she demanded when Arlong suddenly bit off the end of her gun._

_“Useless! You inferior being. That was absolutely useless!” he declared._

_Meanwhile, Nami and Nojiko were running towards the house. “We’ll use the backdoor to let her escape!”_

_“But the pirates might be there already!” Nojiko shot back._

_“It’s okay!”_

_“Stop!” Hands caught both of them and pushed them back._

_“Doctor!”_

_“You can’t go home!”_

_“Get out of the way! We have to rescue Bellemere-san!” Nami yelled._

_“Nojiko! Nami!” The doctor snapped pushing up his sunglasses. “You two listen up. It’s times like these… Well, because of a situation like this, I’m forced to tell you something that may sound a little cruel.”_

_“Doctor?”_

_Bellemere’s scream interrupted them and Nami rushed forwards but was again stopped. “Bellemere-san!”_

_“Bellemere!” Gen yelled, stopping Arlong from stomping on Bellemere’s arm. “Don’t waste your life on something trivial. There are fights without meaning too! This can be solved with money!”_

_“That’s right, marine girl! Adults are 100 000 beli. Kids are 50 000. If you pay for the family’s worth, I’ll let you live… as divine mercy on you.”_

_“That’s 200 000 in total.” Gen whispered when he reached her side. “How much do you have in total?”_

_“Even with everything… a little over 100 000,” she breathed out._

_“Hey! There’s food for three here!” Hachi said._

_“Oh? A three-person family, eh?”_

_“Today, me and a good friend were invited to dinner,” Gen-san said. “Come on Bellemere, pay up for yourself. The food’s about to get cold. She seems to have the 100 000. Good thing we all have enough. Now, everyone will be safe.”_

_“The census shows she’s never been married nor had any kids. She’s always been single,” another fishman reported._

_“Understand?!” The doctor said. “There’s no proof of you two and Bellemere-san are a family. Leave this island before they find out. There’s no other way we can afford to save all three of you. I know it’s unreasonable for you two youngsters to venture the sea. Something could go wrong… But even if there’s a slightest chance.”_

_“No.” Nami said, eyes blank. “I don’t want to! Why do we have to leave?! They’re the ones who invaded us. I want to stay in this village. Is it because we’re poor that we can’t be Bellemere-san’s daughters? Why? Why does it have to be this way?”_

_“Fine, we’ll leave this island.” Nojiko said._

_“Nojiko!”_

_“We’re leaving! That way, Bellemere-san will be safe.”_

_“Hold up!” Bellemere spoke up. “Who said that was my share?! That was for my two daughters. I’m short on mine.”_

Shocked exclamations were heard from everybody except Nami and Sanji’s cigarette fell out of his mouth.

Sure, Usopp and him have heard this story before but seeing it play before you is something horrific all together.

Privately Sanji thought Bellemere was being foolish. Nami and Nojiko were already going to leave. Why would she throw her life away when if she had stayed silent, she could have ensured all of them will be alive and maybe Nami-san wouldn’t have been blackmailed by Arlong as well. 

_Everything stilled. “Bellemere, you!” Gen-san exclaimed._

_“I’m sorry, Gen-san. I can’t deny I don’t have a family… even if it means sacrificing my life.”_

_“That’s absurd.” The doctor said with wide eyes._

_“We may not be blood related, but we are still a family. Those two… are my daughters, right?”_

_Nami and Nojiko burst into tears, yelling “Bellemere-san!” as they ran to her._

_Her face was horrified when she heard them. “I was lying!” Nami cried. “I was lying Bellemere-san!!”_

_The two hugged Bellemere tightly, sobbing. The former marine gritted her teeth as her own tears formed. “I really wanted to buy you more stuff, like books and new clothes. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more of a mother to you guys.”_

_“That’s not true!” Nojiko exclaimed._

_“We don’t want anything, just don’t die!” Nami yelled._

_“Just stay with us!”_

_“You need to see the map I’m gonna draw of the world!”_

_“Map, that’s right…” Bellemere said, smiling softly as she placed her hand on Nami’s head. “Make sure you fulfill your dreams. Live on, eh?”_

_“Bellemere-san!!”_

_“These are your daughters, eh?” Arlong interjected._

_“Yeah, that’s right.” Bellemere said firmly. “You have to promise to leave these girls alone.”_

_“Of course! As long as you die.”_

_“Help!!” Nami yelled and Gen unleased a barrage of bullets which was blocked by Kuroobi who cut him with a sword._

_Arlong turned at the sound of shouting and saw the villagers rushing towards them with weapons. “Ah, they’ve become bloodthirsty. Don’t kill them. Just show them what we’re made of.”_

_He walked towards Bellemere. “You’ll set the perfect example.”_

_Bellemere clenched her jaw and shoved Nami and Nojiko towards the house. Arlong scoffed. “You’ll die for your pathetic love.”_

_Bellemere stood tall even with the gun pointed at her. “Nojiko, Nami!”_

_“I love you,” she said softly as a bullet shot through her heart._

**_“Don’t lose to anyone. Girls have to be strong too. It doesn’t matter if you are not complimented. Don’t hate the era you were born into. And always remember the strength to continue laughing.”_ **

_“BELLEMERE-SAN!!”_

A stunned silence fell over the Strawhat Crew. It really is terrible watching someone’s parent die in front of you, knowing that it has already happened.

“Argh! We should have killed him!” Sanji said, full of righteous anger as he shot to his feet.

“Sanji, it’s ok.” Nami said quietly.

“But Nami-san!”

“We cannot change the past. Bellemere-san is dead and I am free. Let’s just finish this as soon as possible.”

Sanji sighed and no one else spoke up, respecting Nami’s wishes as they continued watching the memory.

_Arlong laughed cruelly. “During my reign, people who don’t have money will die! Do you inferiors understand?!”_

_“What’s this?” Hachin asked, plucking a piece of paper from Bellemere’s pocket. “A map?”_

_“Stop!” Nami yelled. “That’s a special map I drew! Give that back!”_

_“You drew this?” Arlong asked._

_“Give it back!”_

_“Stop it Nami!” Nojiko pulled her sister back._

_“Oh, this is rather good. She could be useful, bring her with us.”_

_“Aye, Cap’t.” Hachin grabbed Nami and carried her along._

_“Stop! Let go, let go of me! I don’t wanna go!”_

_“Let go of Nami! Let her go!” Nojiko pulled at the haramaki._

_“Wait! You got your money!” Gen stopped them. “Wasn’t the deal to leave them alone?”_

_“Yeah,” Arlong drawled. “We won’t hurt her. We’re just gonna borrow her.”_

_“Gen-san, help me!”_

_“Don’t you dare hurt those children!”_

_“Kuroobi.”_

_Gen cried out in pain as multiple cuts appeared on his body._

_“Gen-san!”_

_“I’ll save you Nami… I won’t let you go.” Gen struggled to stay on his feet._

_“It’s okay! Enough already! You don’t have to save me, please just–!”_

_“Stubborn fool.” Kuroobi swung the butt of the sword as Gen said. “I’ll save you–”_

_“I don’t want anyone else to die!”_

_The scene changed to the villagers trying to find a solution to drive the pirates away when Nojiko cried. “Nami!”_

_Nami walked towards them with bruises on her face and a dead expression in her eyes._

_“Nami! Nami! Are you hurt? Did they make you cry?” she asked frantically._

_When only silence greeted her, she frowned. “Nami?”_

_“I’m…joining…” Nami muttered._

_“Huh?”_

_“I’m… gonna join Arlong’s crew.” She continued despite Nojiko’s horrified gasp. “I’m gonna be in Arlong’s crew. I’m gonna be a map drawer and draw maps for them!”_

_“What are you talking about Nami?” Gen stuttered, trying to make sense of her words. “Are you for real? Did they make you do this?” he knelt in front of her. “That’s what happened, right?”_

_“No.”_

_“They threatened you to, right?”_

_“NO!!” Nami denied vehemently._

_“Tell the truth!”_

_“LET GO OFF ME!” Nami pulled herself out of his hold violently._

_“Nami?” Gen gasped as Nojiko exclaimed. “Nami!”_

_There on Nami’s bicep, the tattoo of the Arlong’s crew lay._

_“T-That’s Arlong’s tattoo.” The doctor stuttered._

_“You!”_

_“Nami!” Nojiko trembled._

_Nami held up a stack of bloodied belis. “Look at this! I got all this money! They’re gonna buy me whatever I want!”_

_Nojiko’s eyes widened and she lunged at her sister. “Nami! I won’t forgive you! I won’t! You becoming a pirate?! I’ll never forgive you! Do you even know who they are?!”_

_“So what?!” Nami yelled back. “If you live properly and die like Bellemere-san did, then I don’t wanna live properly!”_

_Her words rang out through the village._

_“What a thing to say…”_

_“Bellemere-san, Bellemere-san was killed for us! But you…”_

_“That’s enough Nojiko.” Gen said. “Get the hell out of here, Nami! Never step a foot in this village ever again!”_

_Nami’s face screwed up as though she was trying to hold back her tears and she she got to her feet, running off._

_“Nami!”_

_The scene changed again to nightime and this time Nami had curled up, her head on her knees as she sat by Bellemere’s grave._

_“Hey, didn’t Bellemere-san always say… As long as you continue living, good things will come your way. Lots of good things.”_

_Nojiko stared before she replied. “Yeah.”_

_“After being captured by Arlong, I saw him sink 5 marine ships easily. The government probably won’t help this island anymore. I realized I had to act on my own. I made a deal with Arlong. I’m going to buy Cocoyashi Village from him.”_

_“Buy the village?” Nojiko echoed shocked._

_“For 100 million beli. If I buy the town, we’ll be free. No one had to die. As long as I join that crew and make maps for them.”_

_“But 100 million beli… Even if you worked your entire life for it…”_

_“I’ll make it! No matter how! Everyone’s having a hard enough time just paying the tribute. I have to do this alone.” Nami tightened her hold around her knees. “If I ask for their help, they’ll just get hurt.”_

_“Won’t it be hard?” Nojiko asked. “To be with the person who killed Bellemere-san. Won’t it be hard?”_

_“I’m fine. I’ll just smile whenever I see his face. I’ve decided I’ll never cry again.” Nami raised her head, her eyes filled with determination. “I’ve decided I’m gonna fight on my own!”_

_The memory changed again and this time Nami was being chased by several men._

_“Stop! Stop it right there!”_

_“A pirate thief?” Nojiko asked shocked._

_“That’s right!” Nami panted, hands on her knees. “I’m gonna make use of this era, where there are plenty of pirates to steal from!” She smiled widely. “I’m gonna get them back!”_

_“Aren’t those cuts all over you?”_

_“Yeah, I screwed up a little.” Nami said, flippantly. “But look at this. I million beli!”_

_“Who cares about that?! We gotta tend to those cuts!”_

_“It’s nothing! These cuts are nothing!” Nami hid the treasures in a hiddy hole. “No one will find it here. I’ll save up little by little. By the time this fills up, I’ll have 100 million beli!”_

_Nojiko’s face was devasted as Nami continued. “Still a long way to go.”_

The memory died and everyone was quiet. “Our navigator is so brave.” Luffy finally spoke up, a smile on his face as he turned to face Nami.

That set everyone off, Chopper hugging Nami tightly as Franky blubbered into a handkerchief again. “You’re so strong!” Chopper cried.

“You survived, Nami.” Robin said softly, leaning against her.

“Your village is free now!” Usopp declared, grinning widely.

Nami smiled brightly, clutching her new tattoo, the symbol of her beginning with this crew. “Yeah!”

The voice tsked. “No, no, no. I need more memories. These have already been settled. I need more painful memories.”

Luffy was trembling now in anger. “Enough! Show yourself and fight me!” He yelled.

“Luffy?” Zoro asked, a question in his tone.

The Mugiwara Captain shook his head frustrated. “I still can’t sense anyone, even with haki.”

The voice laughed. “Of course, you can’t! I am nothing you can touch, with or without haki. Don’t worry. We made a deal, didn’t we? Why don’t you just wait for all the memories to finish. This crew’s emotions are so delicious. I can feel even more painful memories hiding away. Ones which the emotions haven’t been resolved.”

Sanji tensed. He doesn’t know why but suddenly he felt a chill in his chest. He lit another cigarette, hoping the warmth will chase away the chill but the chill only seemed to grow and the chef resisted the urge to pull at his hair to make sure the iron mask is really gone.

“Luffy.” Zoro called again and Luffy huffed, plopping back down beside Zoro.

“We can handle this captain!” Usopp spoke and Sanji felt warmth spread through him. “After all we have grown stronger, haven’t we?”

“Yes!” Chopper and Franky cheered as Brook played a joyful tune on his violin.

The girls looked amused and Sanji noticed that Zoro too had a small smile playing on his lips.

Luffy looked proud and Sanji felt the chill completely disappear for the time being. Usopp is right. They have grown stronger and they always were stronger together. This voice won’t break them apart. No one will be able to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I have to apologise to everyone for being so late with this chapter but honestly Nami's past is mildly infuriating. When I was rewatching I was like why would Bellemere suddenly speak up? Like come one, everything was settled. Plus even if Nami and Nojiko dun leave everytime arlong and his crew come, they could just hide in the forest like they did. Then no one would get hurt right? I guess it's just to further Nami's plot? But stilllll...... Took me some time to get through the whole thing. I hope you like it! Do tell me if you think the characters are ooc or if they have too little screentime. I'll do my best to change things! Thank you for reading!!


	7. Chopper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I know it has been a month since I last updated but I lost my groove for a little and then Kissanime was shut down! I was so sadd😭😭 Then I realised that manga still exists and yeah using the manga to write the memories scenes are so much easier! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

A new memory started, this time on a Winter Island and Sanji immediately knew whose memory it belonged to.

“Drum Island.”

_A lone reindeer walked at the end of the group, eyes lowered and filled with sadness._

_The scene changed to the tiny reindeer eating a Devil Fruit and changed to a human looking reindeer. The other reindeers chased him out harshly._

Chopper looked devastated and Robin drew him closer to her as everyone subtly moved nearer as if they could protect their little innocent doctor from thee horrors of his past.

_“Hey, what is that?!”_

_“That’s so disgusting! Get the children inside!”_

_“That must be a snow monster.”_

_“Shoot him!”_

_“Get out of here, you evil monster!”_

Everyone either flinched or watched impassively as they watched Chopper get shot by the humans and chased away.

_“Who are you? You were shot and bleeding? Let me help you or else you will die.”_

_Chopper glared at the man who still came nearer. “Don’t look at me like that. I am here to help you.”_

_Flashbacks flashed through Chopper’s mind as the man said. “What are you anyway? You don’t look human. Oh, you must be the snow monster that the villagers are talking about! You are very lucky. I came up with a new medicine 3 days ago.”_

_Chopper’s eyes widened when he saw the gun that fell out and he roared, attacking the man before he could hurt him too._

_The reindeer turned monster moved to leave but the man’s voice surprised him. “How dare you insult my medical knowledge? Who do you think I am?!”_

_He stripped all his clothes off and yelled. “I will never hurt you!”_

_“My name is Dr Hilruk! I am a Doctor!”_

_That was the last thing Chopper heard before he passed out._

_When he woke up, he was in a bed with a loaf of bread on the table beside him and the ma-Dr Hilruk sleeping on a chair._

_Warmth filled his chest and he ate the bread through the big fat tears rolling down his cheeks._

Chopper watched the scene before him with small sniffles and a smile as he recalled the man who called him a son.

Robin patted his fur comfortingly. “Do you need to stop, Chopper?” she asked quietly. “You don’t have to look if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to see this.” Chopper said determinedly.

Zoro gave him a nod with a proud smile and Chopper felt strengthened, straightening up to continue watching.

_“What? You can talk? Why did you keep quiet for 3 days?”_

_“…Because if I had talked, you would hate me. When I talked, I got shot. It is strange for a reindeer to be able to talk.”_

_“You can talk so what? I can talk more than you Chopper.” Dr Hilruk declared._

_Just then there was a whistling sound and Dr Hilruk saw his flask shaking. “Ah! This is bad! Let’s get out of here, Chopper! It’s going to explode!”_

_They made it out just in time as the place exploded._

_As the shock of the explosion settled, Dr HIlruk started to laugh. “I can tell that you are fine.”_

_“Why did you call me Chopper?” Chopper asked looking confused._

_“Tony Tony Chopper. You are a reindeer with strong horns that can even break a tree. Isn’t that a good name? I will call you by that name from now.”_

_Chopper giggled._

“Chopper is a SUPER name!” Franky yelled and Chopper laughed.

“It really is.” Nami grinned.

“I love Chopper’s name!” Luffy exclaimed.

_“Both you and I are outcasts. That’s why our lives are tough.” Dr Hilruk told Chopper._

**‘That’s an understatement,’** Sanji thought depressingly as he tapped the ash off his cigarette.

_“But don’t get mad at humans. This Empire is sick. Its people, its king and even its government. These people’s hearts are sick. They said that a sick country can’t be cured. That’s wrong. Let me tell you something Chopper. There was once a thief from the far west who had a heart disease. He was seeking a doctor who could cure him. However, there was no cure for him. When he learnt that he was going to die, he decided to wander around until he arrived at one mountain. He saw some magnificent thing and it made him stunned. What do you think he saw, Chopper?”_

_Before Chopper could answer, Dr Hilruk continued. “Cherry Blossoms! He saw cherry blossoms that covered the entire mountain! After that, he went back to see a doctor. The doctor was stunned and said that his disease was cured! It’s a miracle! But I think it’s a great medical discovery! The impression had an effect on something in his body. That thing cured the disease the doctor said couldn’t be cured. Don’t you think that’s wonderful?!”_

_Dr HIlruk slapped the pirate flag on the wall. “There is nothing that can’t be cured in this world! No matter what others say, I will use my medical knowledge to help this country. I will stand by this pirate flag to fight with any kind of disease!”_

_“Pirate flag,” Chopper murmured, awed._

_“That’s right! There’s nothing that this flag can’t do! It’s a symbol of faith! I will fight as a pirate who had faith in this flag!”_

_“Pirate?” Chopper asked._

_“There are many of them out there. Why don’t you try to go out there one day and you will see that your problem is so small.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really! This island is just a small part of the entire world!”_

_“Really?!” Chopper asked again with childlike excitement._

_“Really! Maybe, it’s even smaller than this!”_

“Shishishi. I like him.” Luffy beamed widely.

“He seems to be a good man.” Robin said.

Chopper nodded, burying his face in Robin’s side.

_Chopper accompanied Dr Hilruk and they got into fights with the villagers._

_“Doctor,” Chopper panted lying on his back. “This is the first time I fought with someone.”_

_“Hahahahhaha! You need someone to fight with to have a fight. Then this must be your first time too.”_

_Chopper stared at the little hat he was given._

_“A gift and an apology.” Dr Hilruk laughed. “Why are you crying, you cry baby!”_

_“I’m not crying!”_

_“Hey! Don’t change into your big body! That’s cheating!”_

_The memory changed._

_“It’s been a year. You’re completely cured, Chopper!”_

_“Thank you, Doctor!”_

_“Since you are strong, you can leave now.” Dr Hilruk said._

_“Huh?”_

_“You are already fine. Why do you want me to take care of you? From now on, you can do whatever you want. I have to continue my research.”_

_“DOCTOR! I WON’T BOTHER YOU! PLEASE LET ME IN!” Chopper cried. “I WILL GIVE YOU A MASSAGE EVERYDAY! I WILL MAKE YOUR TEA! PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH YOU! I DON’T HAVE ANYBODY ELSE. PLEASE, DOCTOR!”_

_Chopper’s cries rang out until there was a loud sound._

_“Chopper!”_

_“Look Doctor! I’m hurt!” Chopper exclaimed, blood trailing down his face._

_But a gunshot whizzed pass him and Chopper froze in horror. “Why Doctor?”_

_“JUST LEAVE AND DON’T EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!”_

All the Strawhats stared shocked at the sudden change in behaviour.

“What happened?! Why did he suddenly change?” Nami asked confused.

“He was dying.” Chopper explained quietly. “He didn’t want me to see him die.”

_Chopper ran back to the house when Dr Hilruk was out and searched for the information he wanted and he went out to look for it._

_He passed by his old herd and when the leader knocked him down, Chopper recalled Dr Hilruk’s words and kindness and got back on his feet._

_He fought the leader of his old herd, barely registering the pain of his horn snapping off in his determined haze to get the Amiudake Mushroom._

_A week later, he showed up at Dr Hilruk’s front door, bloodied and battered but with his prize in hand._

_“CHOPPER?! What happened to you?!” Dr Hilruk demanded worriedly._

_“A mushroom.” Chopper managed a smile._

_“That’s an Amiudake mushroom.” Dr Hilruk said shocked. “You tried to find it for me?”_

_“Please live, Doctor. I want to be a doctor like you. I don’t know if a reindeer can do it or not.”_

_Dr Hilruk pulled Chopped into a hug. “You can, Chopper. You are a very kind person.”_

Chopper shook his head, tears falling rapidly. “I’m not,” he whispered.

“I’ll have to disagree with you, Chopper. I believe you are very kind. Not many pirates would help anyone who is injured without payment.” Robin said gently.

“Shut up, asshole!” Chopper said with the dopey smile on his face.

_“How is the Amiudake soup?” Chopper asked hesitantly._

_“It sucks!”_

_“What?”_

_“But they say that good medicine is supposed to taste bad. It seems that I have regained my strength. Thank you, Chopper.”_

_Chopper beamed before something caught his eye. “What is that, doctor? I’ve never seen that before.”_

_“Hmm?” Dr HIlruk turned and his eyes widened. “I’ve been waiting for this reaction! I’ve been waiting for it for 30 years! I DID IT CHOPPER! I FINALLY SUCCEEDED! WE WILL SEE SAKURA ON THIS LAND SOON!”_

_Dr Hilruk left, asking Chopper to rest when he opened the door again. “Hey, Chopper! You will become a great doctor. I guarantee it!”_

“And you did, Chopper!” Usopp grinned. “You are an amazing doctor!”

Sanji had to smile, glad that Usopp could give out compliments as easily as breathing. He himself hid his true emotions behind harsh words and it was only recently that he was trying to change.

_The door slammed open. “Where is Hilruk?!”_

_Chopper startled and immediately tried to hide._

_“Don’t worry, I didn’t come here to eat you! I knew about you. Where’s Hilruk?”_

_“Doctor went to take care of some business. He hasn’t come back yet. He’s strong now!”_

_“Strong? Are you kidding? No one in this world can cure him and you should know that!”_

_“But Doctor ate this mushroom. He should be ok now!” Chopper said with full confidence._

_“That’s Amiudake?”_

_“It’s a magic medicine. Doctor is ok now and I will learn to become a doctor from him.”_

_“So that’s why,” Dr Kureha said shocked._

_She slapped Chopper. “STUPID REINDEER!”_

_Chopper was confused by the hits he was receiving until he saw her face._

_“THAT WAS A POISON MUSHROOM! Whoever eats it won’t live more than an hour!”_

_“That’s impossible.” Chopper shook his head vehemently. “I’ve already checked with the book!”_

_Tears pooled in his eyes. “I’VE COMPARED IT WITH THE PICTURE! SEE? THERE’S A PIRATE FLAG SYMBOL TOO! EVEN DOCTOR SAID THAT HE WAS FINE! DON’T LIE TO ME!”_

_“I am glad that you have a good heart,” Dr Kureha pinched the bridge of her nose. “BUT THAT SIGN MEANS THAT IT’S DANGEROUS!”_

_“LIAR!”_

_“I am not lying! There is no such thing as a magic medicine! That’s why there are doctors! LISTEN! ONLY A GOOD HEART CANNOT HELP PEOPLE. IF YOU WANT TO HELP THEM, YOU NEED TO LEARN ABOUT MEDICINE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! IF YOU DON’T HAVE ANY MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE, YOU CAN’T HELP EVEN ONE PERSON!”_

_Chopper burst into tears, wailing as Dr Kureha turned away with a soft curse. “He will not come back. I think he will use the castle as his death bed.”_

_Chopper turned to his reindeer form and rushed out of the house, ignoring Dr Kureha’s calls. He made his way to the castle as quickly as he can, pushing himself to his limits._

_He reached the top just as there was a loud bang and when the explosion cleared, a grating laugh reached his ears._

_“WHAT AN IDIOT! HE COMMITED SUICIDE! HAHAHAHA! HE MUST BE OUT OF HIS MIND, BUT THAT SERVES HIM BEST!”_

_Chopper yelled in rage, transforming to his bigger form as he rushed to attack those who dared to laugh._

_Dalton transformed as well and intercepted Chopper. “WAIT!”_

_“Take care of him, Mr Dalton! KILL HIM!” The shouting around them blurred into white noise as Dalton slammed him to the ground. “Get out of here!”_

_“You can’t even defeat me. What makes you think you can defeat them?! I’m sorry that they laughed over Hilruk’s death! But with your power right now, you can’t do anything about it!”_

_Dalton’s tears rolled down his face. “Please don’t waste your life for this country!”_

_Chopper pulled himself out of the haze of anger and scrambled away, running away from everyone._

_He grabbed the pirate flag and waved it when he saw Dr Kureha “PLEASE TEACH ME TO BECOME A DOCTOR!”_

_“I WANT TO BE THE BEST DOCTOR! I WANT TO CURE EVERY DISEASE IN THE WORLD! BECAUSE THERE IS NO DISEASE THAT CAN’T BE CURED!”_

_Dr Kureha stared at him before she said. “Call me Doctorine.”_

“I’m so proud of you, Chopper.” Nami smiled down at the small reindeer.

“Shut up, asshole.” Chopper said, blushing. “You saying you’re proud doesn’t make me happy.”

Everyone laughed as Chopper did his little cute dance, unable to hide his feelings.

“My, my, this crew is full of monsters, isn’t it?” the voice mocked.

“As long as I can be of help to my nakama, I don’t care if people think I am a monster!” Chopper declared proudly.

“Well said! The great Captain Usopp has fought along with other monsters before!” Usopp bragged.

Sanji rolled his eyes and dropped the stump of his 3rd cigarette on the floor, crushing it beneath his foot.

“But you killed him, didn’t you? You were the reason he died early,” the voice continued patronizingly.

“Shut up!” Luffy exploded. “Someone like you have no right to mock the sufferings of others!”

But the voice only laughed as the next memory started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you think! Don't be afraid to share your thoughts in the comments down below. Also I made a little youtube multianime video. If you would like to check it out, the link is down below. Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiNPt1ar0Uw


	8. Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!! Omg I am so sorry to leave you guys waiting for so long. Shit happened and I lost motivation and got stuck in other fandoms but even if next time I take another month to finish the next chapter, please remember this story is not abandoned!! I know exactly what will happen and I already have an ending planned. It's just the copying of the memories down that makes it frustrating and boring. Also this chapter ended up being 4000 words! Damnnn I dun think I've ever written that long for one chapter or oneshot. Well, that's all from me now so let's continue on with Robin!!

_“Hey, this way.”_

_“There she is!”_

_“Look over there! We found a monster!”_

_“Let’s start attacking!”_

_Rocks pelted the little girl who was reading a book peacefully._

_Then suddenly they changed their tune._

_“Waahh, the monster attacked us!”_

_“Eeenn! She’s creepy!”_

_Robin’s arms disappeared and she wiped the blood away._

_“Hey you. My kids told me they were beaten up for no reason. Don’t go anywhere near my kids, you creepy girl.”_

_Robin watched the families around her, ignoring the whispers that followed her as she headed back to where she was staying._

_“I’m home. I’m sorry for coming back so late. Roji oba-san?”_

_She read the letter they left for her, stating that they wanted to celebrate their daughter’s birthday without outsiders and the list of chores they wanted her to do._

_As she cleaned, loneliness filled her and she wiped away the stray tears that fell._

“How dare they hurt Robin-chan like that?!” Sanji exploded in righteous anger.

“AH! How dare they hurt my archaeologist!” Luffy shot to his feet.

“That’s SUPER bad! They are so mean.” Franky yelled.

Robin chuckled and waved her hand flippantly. “It is in the past. They cannot hurt me anymore. Please settle down.”

The trio grumbled but sat back down to continue watching.

_Once the chores were finished, Robin left and headed to the library._

_She opened the door and called. “Hello? Doctor Clover! I’ve come to return…”_

_“Congratulations, Robin!!!”_

_She stared at the confetti and the smiling faces in front of her, surprised._

_“You do indeed possess hereditary genius!”_

_“Congratulations! We got a cake too! A cake!”_

_“The Archaeologist Exam you took the other day!!! You aced it!! You can claim you are an archaeologist from today onwards!!”_

_A bright smile spread across Robin’s face as the archaeologists gathered around her saying their congratulations._

_As the head archaeologist patted Robin’s head, she said. “Doctor! I…I want to solve the mystery of the ‘Void History’!!”_

_That made everyone stumble back in horror. “Wha…NO-NO That’s absolutely prohibited!” Dr Clover tried to dissuade her._

_“Eh? Why? We’ll know what happened to the Void Century if we study the Poneglyph. Right?!”_

_That elicited surprised and horrified responses._

_“You should know by now that deciphering the Poneglyph is a crime!” Dr Clover exclaimed._

_“But, all of you are studying the Poneglyph late at night in the basement!!” Robin dropped the bombshell._

“ _cough_ Hypocrites _cough.”_

Sanji had to stifle a laugh when he heard what Usopp said.

_“You!! ROBIN! How’d did you know of that?! Don’t tell me you were peaking on that too?!!”_

_“But you’d never let me into the room even if I came in from the front!” Robin protested. “That’s why I tried my hardest to be an archaeologist so you’ll let me join your research!”_

_“It’s true…You gained the knowledge to claim that you are an archaeologist…but… Robin, you’re still a child!!” Dr Clover said, holding Robin by her shoulders at arm’s length._

_He yelled at her to promise she would never go near the basement again or they will ban her from coming to the library._

_That was too much for the young girl and she burst out of the library, not looking back._

“Robin!!” Chopper cried, clutching her shirt. “That’s so sad they don’t allow you to do what you love.”

“Maybe but they did it to try to keep me safe.” Robin said gently wiping away the reindeer’s tears. “Much like your Dr Hilruk.”

_Young Robin ran down the beach and blinked in surprise when she saw a giant? Washed up on the beach, going closer._

“Woah! You knew a giant, Robin?” Usopp asked in awe.

“Yeah. He was a very kind person.”

_Robin helped give the giant some water and he managed to move to a more secluded location._

_“…Ya spared muh life… wonder if dat person’s a’ight too.”_

_Robin observed him carefully as he turned to look at her. “…Dis land… Got town, no?”_

_“Yup.”_

_I see…I don’t care where dis is… But I wish I’d drifted to sum’place uninhabited. Even if ya stay there. I hurt muh leg so I’ll jus’ sit still ‘ere. I’ll prolly eventually make a raft an’get outta ‘here.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“…Is dis da first time ya see a giant?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“Lemme tell ya, don’ think’a me like dose barbaric ‘Elbaf’.”_

“Barbaric?! Elbalf is not barbaric! They are full of courageous heroic warriors of the sea–” Usopp started when Sanji kicked him.

“Shut up and watch in peace!”

The long nose grumbled but obeyed.

_“It boders me dat since dey’re very well-known, people t’ink giants’re all like ‘em. We’ve got some gentle giant races too.”_

_“I see.”_

_“…I’ll ask ya anyway, even if ya say nay, but woul’ja please not tell anybody ‘bout me?”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Ya answered too quick. It’s impossible.”_

_“I won’t tell.”_

_“Impossible~~~ No way a child can keep any secret~~~.”_

“Don’t look down on Robin-chwan, you bastard!” Sanji yelled, eyes blazing as he leapt to his feet.

“Now who can’t shut up and watch in peace?” Usopp mocked and yelped when Sanji glared at him.

_“It’s cause I’m not interested in you.”_

“That’s our Robin-chawn!!! So cool!!” Sanji swooned as the whole crew burst out laughing though Zoro’s were more controlled.

“Robin didn’t change at all!” Luffy said clapping his hands in amusement.

_“HOO! DERESHI!!! DERESHISHISHI!! DERESHI!!!”_

_“Dereshi? What does that mean?”_

_“What? I’m jus’ laffin’!”_

_“You’re laughing?” Robin asked, looking visibly confused._

_“Yer quite a character.”_

_“Hee. Hee. AHAHAHHAHAHA! That’s a funny way to laugh!”_

_“…People been telling me I ain’t good at laffin’. It’s jus’ me. Hey yer cute when ya laugh. Ya should laugh more.”_

_The giant laughed when Robin’s face turned red._

_“I’m Saul! Hagwarl D. Saul.”_

_“D?”_

_“Ah, that. I don’t really know. Everyone in my family line got it.”_

“What is the D family anyways?” Nami asked. “We’ve come across so many people with D in their names.”

“Does that mean the giant is related to Luffy and Torao?” Usopp asked.

“Eh??!! Luffy and Torao are related?!” Chopper asked eyes shining.

“Um….. I don’t know! Grandfather had it so I have it.” Luffy said.

“Oh.” Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook all hit the palms of their hands in understanding.

“Isn’t that how all family names work?” Sanji and Nami sweat dropped as Robin chuckled.

_“What’s yer name?”_

_“Robin.”_

_“Robin, t’be honest, somone’s afta’ me now. An’ if anyone finds me, it’d be trouble.”_

_“I said I wouldn’t tell.”_

_4 days later, Robin stole bread and gave it to Saul._

_“Yum. Dereshishishi. I appreciate yer thoughts. Jus’ eat da rest, Robin. I’m okay. I got some fish las’ night and ate it. I appreciate dat ya care.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Well… I’ll keep building my raft. But are ya bored? Ya been wit’ me all day long for a few days now. Won’t yer friends an’ parents get suspicious?”_

_“I don’t have any parents. I have… a mom, but her job keeps her away on the ocean and I don’t even remember her face. I like the archaeologists, but the won’t let me join their research group. The kids in town say I’m creepy so I don’t play with them.”_

_Arms sprouted all over Saul’s arm. “Ah… Yer a devil’s fruit user, huh?_

_“Aren’t you afraid of me?” Robin asked surprised._

_“I’ve been to da Grand Line and I’ve seen amazing Devil Fruit’s users. Actually, I envy ya. DERESHISHI! It looks so convenient, DERESHISHISHI!”_

“Who dares to call Robin-chan creepy! I’ll roast them alive!” Sanji exclaimed again and Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy agreed heartily.

“I’ll have to admit, Robin-san. Your powers are quite convenient. Yohohoho.”

Robin smiled. “Thank you.”

_“Hehehe! It’s still a funny way to laugh.”_

_“Funny or not, doesn’t matter. Ya know what, DERESHISHI!! If ya keep laffin’, Ya can be happy!”_

_“Why?”_

_“Why? Ya Laff when yer havin’ fun. Dat means if ya keep laffin’, ya’ll have mo’ fun. Ya seem t’be havin’ a hard life thought yer jus’ a child. So jus’ laff! When ya have a hard time, jus’ laff.”_

_“I’d be an idiot to laugh when I have a hard time…” Robin deadpanned._

_“It won’t be like dat, Dereshishi!”_

“Shishishishi! What a funny guy!” Luffy laughed.

_“I’m done!! A raft!! Dereshishi.”_

_“Then… You’ll be gone soon?” Robin asked, looking down._

_“Wha’ happened? Ya look so sad. Oh yeah I thought of putting up a flag! I’ll be ‘here a bit longer! Dereshishishi!!”_

_Robin perked up immediately._

_“To da sea? Ya wanna go to da sea, too, Robin?”_

_“Yup. My mom’s been busy with her archaeology research, but when she comes back to this island… Next time, I’ll ask her to take me to the sea with her! That’s why I studied so hard and finally became an archaeologist!”_

_“An archaeologist? Even though yer so little?! Ya dun even remember yer mom’s face, right?”_

_“Yup, but she’s my mom after all. So, I want to see her.”_

_“Yeah… I see.”_

_“Saul, did you know? That we have a whole century that was voided in this world? A history that nobody knows about.”_

_“Ah. Da so-called Void Century? I’m interested in it but da government forbids people from doin’ research on it.”_

_“Yup. I heard my mom’s travelling around the world, studying it… But please done tell anybody about this! It really is a crime.”_

_“Eh?! Da-Dat means she’s lookin’ for stones called Poneglyphs, ain’t she?!” Saul exclaimed._

_“You know about the Poneglyphs?”_

_“Know ‘bout ‘em?! Listen Robin!! Don’t eva talk ‘bout ‘em in front of others!! Let alone that yer mom’s lookin’ for em…”_

_Robin was confused when Saul trailed off. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Robin, ya… do ya know yer mom’s name?”_

_“Olvia.”_

_Saul laid back in shock._

_“Den, ya mean… dis island is called Ohara?!”_

_“Yup.”_

_“Wah!! No good! Holy crap! Holy freaking crap! I drifted all da way to Ohara!! It ain’t the time for dis!! Dis is terrible… Robin! Ya’d be surprised but listen to me carefully!! Marine warships are heading toward dis land, Ohara, like right now!!”_

_“Marines? Why?”_

_“To wipe out da scholars on dis island!!!”_

_Robin was filled with horror and disbelief._

_“Ya… never tell dem government folks that yer a scholar, ok?!”_

_“That’s a lie!!”_

_“It’s true! I won’t lie t’ya!! Go check da town t’see if anythin’s wrong!! Your mom might even have returned!!”_

_And Robin ran. Ran as fast as she could towards the town. Unknowingly she passed her own mother as she ran towards the library._

_But when she reached the library, Dr Clover rebutted all of her worries, and warned her again to never say she’s an archaeologist._

_But even as they told her that, marines stormed the library and threatened everyone to get out of the library to investigate charges of the crime of deciphering Poneglyphs._

_“Robin. There should be a place you can get on the refuge boat… I’m not sure what the Government is planning to do but you must go there quickly!” Dr Clover urged her._

_“No. There aren’t any nice people on the ship. Everyone I care about is here!”_

_“ROBIN!”_

_“But… I’m the same as all of you!”_

_“It’s alright! Just go!”_

_“Muhahahaah!! How are you gentlemen?”_

_“We’re doing well, chief!”_

_The marines threw a battered woman down at their feet as Spandyne spoke again. “She’s an escaped prisoner. Her group was eliminated the other day for deciphering ancient text. It certainly would explain a few things if the lot of you had any connection to her.”_

_Robin looked over at the woman wondering how people could be so cruel._

_“Robin! Get to the refuge ship right now! Hurry!” Dr Clover told her firmly._

_Robin met the gaze of the woman who smiled at her._

“EH!! That’s the bastard Spandyne who accused Tom!” Franky yelled furiously.

“How dare that shithead hurt a woman like that!” Sanji’s teeth ground down on his cigarette, matching Franky’s anger.

“That bastard has hurt so many people.” Usopp growled.

“He really is a terrible person.” Brook mused.

“Ugh. I hate people like him.” Nami grumbled.

_“Muahahha! Well, now Oharan Scholars! We have officially made the decision for your execution! Such a sad truth that today, on this very day! The greatest scholars in the world will have to lose their lives. Look such a disappointment. This is just my job and after I’ll have to report to the Gorousei.”_

_“Eh? Professor! Everyone’s gonna be killed? That can’t be true! You weren’t really reading the ancient letters, were you?” Robin exclaimed horrified._

_“Stupid kid! The whole point of their research was to awaken powerful weapons! They want to kill many people!”_

_“That’s a lie!” Robin yelled back “No one here thinks like that!”_

_“Robin. That’s enough. You can’t talk with him about this.”_

_“What?!” Spandyne shouted._

_“The government’s afraid… but not of the weapons…” Professor Clover stood up. “Before my death, let me speak with the heads of the world, the Gorousei. For a long time now, Ohara, the holy land of Archaeology has continued its research. The dream is only halfway there, but I have created a hypothesis about the ‘One hundred years of blank pages’ that I wish to report!”_

“Man, he’s so brave! Such a real man!” Franky sobbed.

_Robin had been forced to hide behind a tree and couldn’t hear what the adults were saying but she saw when the professor was shot._

_“PROFESSOR!”_

_She ran back to him, crying._

_“Robin… you utter fool… you shouldn’t even be here!” Dr Clover managed out. “Run! Get to the refuge ship, Robin!”_

_“No… I don’t want to be by myself.”_

_“Now is not the time to be saying such foolish things!”_

_The library had caught on fire, and the chaos around them was deafening but as Robin looked at the marines dragging the woman away, she felt her world narrow to the lady._

_“Are you my mommy?”_

_Memories flashed through the young girl’s mind, of how people called her demon and mistreated her, saying that her mother abandoned her._

_“ARE YOU MY MOMMY?!” Robin cried loudly, wiping her eyes._

_“Ehh? Is that miserable brat yours?”_

_“No. I’m terribly sorry. You must have mistaken me for someone else.”_

There was no dry eye with the more emotional members of the Strawhats. Sanji knew that Olvia was trying to protect her daughter but he felt a pang in his chest at the pain Robin must have felt.

_“I’m Robin! Even though I am bigger… You really don’t remember me? I’ve always waited for you to come back! Are you really not my mother? Someday… I’d like to go for a walk with you, holding your hand! I…I spent all this time studying… I became an archaeologist! I can read the poneglyphs!”_

_“That little squirt can?!”_

_“No… Get out of here, Robin!”_

_“So, can we be together, mother?!”_

_“Robin.” Olvia sobbed quietly._

_“I DON’T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!”_

_A canon caught all of them off guard as it slammed into the tree of omniscience and the coward_ Spandyne ran away, leaving Olvia behind.

_Robin took her mother’s hand. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” She sniffed. “Always…”_

_Olvia smiled through her tears and pulled her daughter into a tight hug._

_“It’s all my fault… Robin! Is it true you can read the Poneglyphs?!” Dr Clover bowed his head. “If only I had only known this sooner!”_

_“I’m sorry… I…I really wanted…” Robin choked on her tears._

_“I’m very surprised that you’re able to read them.” Olvia said, pulling back and patting Robin’s head. “You studied hard, didn’t you? It’s not an easy thing to do. I’m so proud of you, Robin!”_

_“…Fortunately, only the officials who were here earlier know of this fact. You shouldn’t waste your time here. Olvia, run away with Robin! If you can sneak Robin onto the evacuation ship somehow, she can leave the island!”_

_“ROBIN!! Haa. Yer here! I was looking fer ya!”_

_“Saul!”_

_“So, you found Olvia too, huh?”_

_“Saul! Why are you here on this island?!” Olvia exclaimed in shock._

_“Some kinda fate! Da ship was lost in da sea an’ Robin rescued me on da beach. Forget ‘bout dat! Da situation’s really serious! Ya hafta get off da island!”_

_Olvia stared at him before she made a decision. “Take care of Robin for me! Take my daughter! Take her away from this island!”_

_“Eh? No! What about you, mom?! Aren’t you coming with me?!”_

_“Olvia. Ya…”_

_“I…I still have things to do here.”_

_“Mom!! I don’t want us to be separated!! We’ve finally met! I’m staying here too!”_

_“Robin, if you are a scholar of Ohara, you should know it well. History is an asset to humanity. I’m sure it will shed some light on the future that you’ll be leaving. But you have to pass on the history that you’ve inherited from the past, otherwise it’ll all disappear. It’s not that Ohara wanted to reveal the history. We just wanted to hear the voices from the past and protect them! Our research will end here. But even if Ohara perishes, we shouldn’t give up on the future that you’ll be living in!”_

_“I dun ged id!” Robin sobbed._

_“You’ll understand it one day. Now, please go! Saul!”_

_“…Ya sure?”_

_“No, I’ll stay here! Mom!”_

_“MOOOM!!”_

_“LIVE YOUR LIFE TO THE FULLEST FOR ME, ROBIN!”_

_Saul ran._

_“NOOO! DEY’RE AIMING AT ME!”_

_“Saul! Go back! Please!”_

_“No, we can’t do dat! Robin! Be proud, Robin! Yer mom is honourable! Ohara is honourable! Pass on da history of dis island sumday, Robin!! OHARA FOUGHT DA WORLD!”_

_Robin gasped as a cannonball hit Saul straight in the face._

_“Sorry, Robin. Did dat scare ya? Haa…haa… Wait here for a while.” Saul told her, setting her down._

_“STOP IT!! SAUL!” Robin yelled as Saul carried the whole Marine ship with his bare hands._

“Man, giants really are strong.” Usopp whistled.

_Saul threw the ship at the other warships and Robin watched in shock._

_“SAUL!! STOP OR YOU’LL DIE!!” she yelled desperately._

_“ROBIN! RUN TO DA EVACUATION SHIP WHILE YA CAN! YA AIN’T GONNA SURVIVE IF YA STAY ON THIS ISLAND!!!”_

_A cannonball hit close to where she was and her face screwed up in tears. “MOOOM!!”_

_“ROBIN! WHAT’S YER MOM’S WISH?!”_

**_“LIVE, ROBIN!”_ **

_She made it to the ship but then Spandyne called the ship and told them that she was a target of the attack too and Robin turned away._

_Saul came running after her but was hit by an ice attack, making her scream for him again._

“Ah! It’s Aokiji!!” Luffy yelled, spring to his feet.

“Yeah, this was where I met him.”

_Then, the evacuation ship blew up and everyone was stunned, even Aokiji. Robin collapsed to the ground; legs unable to hold her up._

_“Is this a deed of your justice?!” Saul exclaimed furiously as he attacked Aokiji. “Can you still be proud of yourself after this?!”_

_“I wasn’t gonna overdo it as much as that fool!” Aokiji snapped back and Saul scooped Robin up in his palms again._

_“Let’s run, Robin! His strength is extraordinary!”_

_But they didn’t make it far. “Ice Time Capsule!”_

_“SAUL!!!”_

_“Kaff! Haa… Robin run!! Run wif all yer might! If ya stay on dis island, ya ain’t gonna survive! Just… use my raft and sail out!”_

_“What about you, Saul!”_

_“Dis is as far as I’m gonna get. I’m caught! Go!”_

_“NO! Nobody’s on the sea anymore!!”_

_“Haa. Listen up Robin. Even though ye’re alone now! Sumday, surely. Ye’re gonna meet yer nakama!!”_

_“Nakama?”_

_“The sea is vast… Sumday, surely… yer nakama will appear to protect you! ONCE YE’R BORN INTO DIS WORLD, YER NEVA GONNA BE ALONE!! Run! Robin! Dun look back! Remember what I taught ya! When ya meet hardship smile, like dis!!”_

_“Saul, watch out!!”_

_“DERESHISHI!!”_

_“SAUL!!”_

_“DERESHISHISHI!! SUMWHERE OOUT DER, IN DA SEA, YA WILL SURELY MEET YER NAKAMA, ROBIN!!”_

_Robin ran and ran until she found a shoreline and stopped short when she saw Aokiji there._

_“Absolute justice sometimes drives a man insane. I’ve decided to let you escape from this island… A seed that Saul protected… I wonder what it’ll become… It’s none of my business against whom you’ll bear a grudge, but be glad that you have your life now. In the future… try to live a life as ordinary as possible. I’ve prepared a path of ice on the sea. If you travel straight with this boat, you’ll reach land. And remember this; I’m not your friend… If you do anything, I’m the enemy who’ll be the first to catch you.”_

_“My mom is still on the island…”_

_“No once could survive… If you wish to die of bitterness, well, that’s up to you, as well.”_

_Robin got into the boat and sailed out, memories of the whole day’s events flashing through her mind._

_“Dereshi! Dereshi! Dereshi! Dereshi! Cough! Dereshishishi.”_

_Still, it didn’t work and she wailed her sorrows to the heavens, feeling lonelier than ever._

“ROBIN!!” Chopper cried, tears overflowing. “Robin! Robin! That is so painful!”

Robin patted the little doctor, unable to say anything past the lump in her throat. Nami threw herself at the older woman, bawling.

Sanji tipped his head against the ceiling as he cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. It was getting to be too much. All of this. Watching each other revisit painful memories was agonizing and Sanji didn’t know how much more he could take.

“Oi, cook.” Zoro’s gruff voice pulled him out of his spiral and he opened his eyes to see that the marimo has moved to stand over him. “Come on. We’re sitting nearer to each other. Captain’s orders.”

Sanji nodded, wiping away his tears and followed Zoro to the group pile. He sat at the edge of the group, back against the wall. He was still not used to touch that doesn’t hurt but was content to let the warmth radiating around everyone to envelop him too. 

Luffy and Zoro were next to him, not quite touching him but not excluding him either and he let the tension ease out of him a little.

_“79 million beri?!”_

_“She’s a child of a demon that shouldn’t be alive!”_

The scene changed to Robin standing in front of an old lady.

_“Thank you, every time…for helping me…”_

_“No, thank you for letting me work.” Robin said._

_“By the way… before today’s meal… you have some guests.”_

_Marines appeared and Robin’s eyes widened in fear._

_“Don’t let her get away! She’s only a child!”_

_“She works very hard, even though she’s little.”_

_Robin kept an ear open as her new hosts talked._

_“What, you’re still awake? You have to wake up early tomorrow to buy some things. Go to sleep."_

_“Okay.”_

_But she snuck out of bed and eavesdropped._

_“She’s a good girl… But if she stays with us, we’ll be in danger too…and look at this bounty!”_

_Robin ran out immediately, uncaring of the rain and hid in the landfills. “Bow! Bow.” A dog greeted her._

_“I’m sorry… I don’t have any food.”_

_“I know a great deal about you, Nico Robin. I’m on the wanted list too,” the pirate said, “I’ll keep you as an apprentice and provide you with food in return.”_

_Then his tone changed later._

_“Save me! It’s Marine Headquarters! Where’s Robin?! Hand her over!!”_

_“Dammit! It’s because she’s on board!!”_

_“Robin!! That plague brat!”_

_“Your mere existence is your sin!!”_

_“I’m 16. I’ll do anything. Please let me work for this organization.”_

_“YOU BETRAYED ME, ROBIN!!”_

_Finally, Crocodile found her and she became Miss All Sunday._

“Robin.” Luffy’s voice was serious and everyone looked at him as he took Robin’s hand in his. He traced a cross on her wrist and Robin’s eyes brimmed with tears. All of them knew the meaning of that cross by now, tales of the past adventures shared together.

“Luffy,” she whispered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

“You’re our nakama. We will never betray you.”

With those simple words, Robin’s tears overflowed but she smiled. “Hai, captain. I trust my nakama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone!!!! Here are my tumblr and youtube links if you wanna chat or watch my amvs! I have a new amv up that I am really proud of! It's a BSDxOP AMV to the song God rest ye Merry Gentleman. It is a little short but i had tons of fun making it! I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-dLJt8UTqJej3yHL9L2B_Q)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosellestorm)


End file.
